phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne
|image = Tumblr_mnn5t15twR1rmra37o1_1280.jpg |caption = One of the marathon's logos. |season = 4 |production = 440 |broadcast = 190 |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |director = |us = June 28, 2013 |international = |xd = July 13, 2013http://www.tvguide.com/News/Exclusive-Disney-XD-1066579.aspx |abcf = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram have their hearts set on revealing the top 10 musical numbers from Seasons 2 and 3, but soon find out that celebrity host Kelly Osbourne has been brought in to fill the role. Unwilling to submit to playing second fiddle, Doofenshmirtz makes it his mission to thwart Kelly until Perry the Platypus sets out to stop his nemesis from ruining the entire show. Maia Mitchell (Teen Beach Movie) also guest stars. Episode Summary Part I As the announcer introduces the countdown, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram enter the stage at PFT Studios, preparing to host again. However, the announcer informs them that this episode's host is Kelly Osbourne, and she comes out, excited to host the episode. Confused, Doof and Monogram ask Kelly what she's doing, as they believe themselves to be the hosts. Kelly offers the two the role of co-hosts, and after a list of all the songs from the show scrolls by, she kicks off the countdown with song #10 - Candace Party. After the clip finishes, Doofenshmirtz laments about his demotion to co-host, while Monogram states that he's fine with it. After a brief debate about the hosting hierarchy, Kelly shows #9 - Come Home Perry. Although Kelly is excited about the countdown, she states her concern over Doof & Monogram's outfits, considering them to be too "uniform-y". She and Monogram suggest that Doof try a cape and a Nehru jacket, respectively; after the two men head backstage to change, Kelly reveals #8 - I'm Me. Once the song ends, Doof & Monogram return to the stage, dressed exactly like Kelly. Monogram is upset that he got talked into the getup, but Doof tells him to run with it, telling him to "strike a pose". Excited, Kelly has the three of them participate in a short round of voguing. However, Doofenshmirtz gets upset, as he was about to suggest voguing, and leaves angrily. Kelly and Monogram realize that this means they get to host more, and they show song #7 - A-G-L-E-T. Having changed back into his uniform, Monogram agrees with Kelly's proclamation that the countdown is a lot of fun. After a brief discussion of the Nehru jacket, Kelly reveals #6 - City of Love. Part II Doofenshmirtz returns to stage with his Away-inator helmet, preparing to zap Kelly into another dimension for demoting him to co-host. However, Perry swings down from the lights and uses a mirror to reflect the -inator's ray back at Doof, sending him to the Baby alien's dimension instead. Happy that Perry has stopped by, Kelly lets him introduce song #5 - Summer (Where Do We Begin?). After the song, Kelly reveals a surprise: Maia Mitchell has shown up to say hi. Maia comes on stage and greets Kelly & Monogram, and reveals that Perry is her favorite as they are both from Australia. Kelly invites Maia to introduce clip #4 - Brand New Best Friend. After Perry gives the song a thumbs-up, Maia confesses that she makes Perry noises when no one is looking, which Kelly & Monogram also admit to. After Carl arrives at the stage, thrilled to see Maia, whom he is a big fan of, the four of them all try to imitate Perry's chatter, before admitting that Perry does it best. As Maia now has to leave, Carl walks her out, prompting Monogram to comment that the intern clearly has a schoolboy crush. Agreeing, Kelly shows #3 - There's a Platypus Controlling Me. Kelly proposes writing a song for next year's countdown; as Monogram agrees, Doofenshmirtz suddenly zaps back to the stage, and is upset upon learning that he missed Maia Mitchell. The three of them attempt to improvise a round-robin song, but Doofenshmirtz ruins it by forcing the others to rhyme with "silver" and "orange". Kelly rolls her eyes at him before rolling clip #2 - Summer Belongs to You. Part III Kelly asks the others what their favorite song on the countdown is. After they answer, Doofenshmirtz attempts to start a flashback, but Kelly interrupts, as it's time to reveal the top song. She states that the viewers actually picked her favorite song as the winner, and reveals song #1 - Everything's Better with Perry. After the final number, Kelly states that the day has been, to quote Phineas and Ferb, "the best day ever!" Doofenshmirtz finally agrees to be co-host, but Kelly simply tells him and Monogram to say goodbye, as the episode is over. The three hosts do so, and wave to the audience. End Credits The credits scroll over a montage of clips from the songs, in descending order (with the clips from Everything's Better with Perry and Summer Belongs to You switched) Transcript Songs Votable Songs *''Come Home Perry'' *''There's a Platypus Controlling Me'' *''Spa Day'' *''A-G-L-E-T'' *''Summer Belongs to You'' *''Not Knowing Where You're Going'' *''Summer (Where Do We Begin?)'' *''Gimme a Grade'' *''Carpe Diem'' *''Brand New Best Friend'' *''City of Love'' *''Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart'' *''Candace Party'' *''I'm Me'' *''Everything's Better with Perry'' *''Aerial Area Rug'' Results # Everything's Better With Perry # Summer Belongs to You # There's a Platypus Controlling Me # Brand New Best Friend # Summer (Where Do We Begin?) # City of Love # A-G-L-E-T # I'm Me # Come Home Perry # Candace Party Other songs in the episode *''Snacks'' (instrumental) *''Fabulous'' (instrumental) *''So Peanutty'' (instrumental) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Sings in Come Home Perry, City of Love, Summer (Where Do We Begin?), Summer Belongs to You and Everything's Better with Perry What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the second Musical Cliptastic Countdown. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") *This is the third Musical Cliptastic Countdown in Latin America, Spain and Brazil, if they have it ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown 2") *This is the fourth clip show in the series. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "This Is Your Backstory") *This episode combined live-action with animation a la Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the first to do so in-series outside of the spinoff Take Two with Phineas and Ferb. ("Tri-Stone Area" combined animation with live stop-motion.) *This episode is 45 minutes with advertisements, making it the third extended episode of Phineas and Ferb. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *This is the longest that Perry is seen smiling. *It is revealed that Perry is from Australia, which makes sense since platypi are indigenous to Oz. *It is unusual that they mentioned that nothing rhymes with orange, because "Great Balls Of Water" contained a song that rhymed with orange. *The title card is in a different format for the seventh time in the series ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Happy New Year!", "My Sweet Ride", "Primal Perry"). **Also, the episode begins in a similar way to the original Musical Cliptastic Countdown. *Phineas and Ferb did not appear in the episode, itself, instead appearing in the majority of the songs. *When the list of songs scrolls by, Watchin' and Waitin' is identified as Don't Even Blink, the BMI-registered title of the song. Production Information *http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/ *This special was produced by Plastic Cow Productions, who was not credited. http://www.kerryclemens.com/www.kerryclemens.com/_.html *Voting for this countdown started on May 24, 2013 and ended on June 17, 2013, which was less than two weeks before the episode premieres. **The second week of voting paired up the two summer-themed songs Summer Belongs to You and Summer (Where Do We Begin?). However, on the website, the images for the songs were mixed up. Summer Belongs to You won the voting, and moved on to round 3. International Premieres *July 7, 2013 (Disney XD, Canada) Continuity *Doofenshmirtz once again shows his inability to come up with rhymes. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *Doofenshmirtz uses his Away-inator helmet again. ("Vanessassary Roughness") Allusions *'Yes! We Have No Bananas' - After Osbourne says no one is a second banana because there are no bananas, Major Monogram quotes the title of this 1920s novelty song. *'Vogue' - After Doof and Monogram dress up as Kelly, they "strike a pose" like Madonna's famous music video. Errors *In the list of songs that appears at the beginning, "Backyard Beach" appears twice. Cast * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Announcer * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Kelly Osbourne as herself * Maia Mitchell as herself * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Additional voices: Antoine Guilbaud, Daniel C. Jacobs References }} Category:Clip Episodes Category:Special episodes